The present invention relates generally to the field of traveling entertainment, and more particularly to sending a media list to a transportation vehicle for a user.
In-flight entertainment refers to the entertainment available to aircraft passengers during a flight.
Streaming media is multimedia that is constantly received by and presented to an end-user while being delivered by a provider. The term “to stream” refers to the process of delivering media in this manner; the term refers to the delivery method of the medium, rather than the medium itself and is an alternative to file downloading.
Airlines have made great strides in delivering electronic conveniences in recent years. Two comforts provided to passengers have been aided by governmental decisions. Small handheld electronics can now be operated below 10,000 feet, and government decisions and market forces have driven the increasing commonality of Wi-Fi onboard flights when flying over land.
More recently, in-flight streaming has been introduced. In-flight streaming allows preselected movies to be streamed to a passenger's mobile device. During in-flight streaming, passengers are limited to the airlines' choice of movies, while draining the passengers' batteries on the mobile devices.